Un nuevo Valiente
by Brony Frozen
Summary: Si, mal título y mal sumary. En fin: One-shot. Esta es la historia de la Reina Mérida y su familia. Meg, su hija menor, ya tiene edad para ser comprometida, 16. Pero para elegir correctamente, debe buscar el consejo de su madre; la historia de cómo la reina Mérida de DunBroch se enamoró.


**Mi primera historia de Valiente.**

 **Muestro el shipping que más me gusta de esta peli, y el que se ha vuelto mi OTP. Aunque Dingwall hubiera sido oficialmente el ganador en los Juegos, los directores tenían planeada otra cosa... pero decidieron borrar la escena y dejar que Mérida terminara la peli sola. Aun así, he aquí mi versión de los hechos.**

 **Espero les guste.**

* * *

 **UN NUEVO VALIENTE**

Seré directa en esto; me llamo Megan Aila, hija de la Reina Mérida. Sí, ESA Mérida, la princesa de cabello rebelde que desafió las tradiciones y a su madre, Elinor, para cambiar su destino, la Mérida que no deseaba casarse, y protegió su libertad hasta el punto de convertir en oso a su madre -mi abuela.

Pues sí, soy hija de esa misma Mérida.

Vivimos en el castillo DunBroch, a pesar de que la tradición dicta que mi madre debió de mudarse después de su boda. Pero ya conocen a mamá. Además, por su derecho de nacimiento... y por cierta insistencia de mi padre, ambos se quedaron aquí.

Mi hermano, Evander, nació primero, así que él es el próximo heredero al trono, eso no me molesta en lo absoluto, ¿Saben? Él es el que heredó el carácter de mamá, después de todo; es tan obstinado como mamá cuando tenía su edad, según papá, rebelde, amante de la arquería, correr con su yegua Nimue, y sobre todo, es libre.

En cambio, mamá dice que heredé el carácter de mi padre, y creo que tiene razón. Mis tíos opinan que papá es aburrido porque no participa mucho en sus bromas, y en eso estoy de acuerdo; no recuerdo cuántas veces Evan y yo nos metimos en problemas por sacar postres de la cocina...

En fin, supongo debo describirnos, para que se hagan una idea.

Evander, o Evan, como lo llamamos, es pelirrojo, como mamá, su pelo siempre luce desgreñado y rizado: no es como si a mi hermano le importara cómo luce su cabello, el cual apenas le llega a los hombros. Tiene ojos azules, una gran sonrisa, atisbos de barba y bigote rojizos, unas cuantas pecas -cortesía de mamá, y una expresión tranquila similar a la de mi papá. Siempre viste los colores de DunBroch, como muestra de respeto a la familia de mamá, aunque ella le ha dicho muchas veces que debe usar los colores del clan de nuestro padre. Es muy bueno con el arco, pero no tanto como mamá, se mete en problemas más seguido que yo, y adora a Nimue, su yegua gris tordo con melena oscura, hija de Angus, el caballo de mamá. Él se lleva mejor que yo con nuestros tíos Hamish, Hubert y Harris.

En cuanto a mí, Megan Aila, mejor conocida como Meg o Aila, tengo muchas pecas, una complexión delgada y...un muy singular color de pelo para en escocés: es castaño rojizo, como... ¿Caoba? No lo sé, porque aquí no crecen esos árboles, esa comparación la hizo un príncipe de Europa del Sur cuando vino de visita a nuestro reino, hace años.

Mis ojos, en vez de azul, son como los de mi abuela materna, marrones. Eso volvió mi nacimiento un acontecimiento extraordinario; ¿Una bebé con cabello caoba y ojos marrones en un reino lleno de rubios y pelirrojos, en su mayoría ojiazules?

Desde pequeña, fui siempre la princesita de papá, él me enseñó a leer y escribir, hablar no solo escocés, sino también los dialectos más conocidos, como el que muchos usan en el clan McGuffin. De ahí a que mi caballo Mor'du, negro como el oso, sólo obedezca mis ordenes en dialecto. También aprendí a montar desde chica, aunque todavía no me siento capaz de entrar en el bosque más de lo debido y que mi hermano, siempre tan competitivo, nunca haga carreras conmigo, pero para eso tengo a mi madre y a su Angus.

Soy más tranquila, con un carácter similar a mi padre, amigable, algo sociable, y pocas veces terca. A veces platico con mis padres en dialecto, para no perder la práctica, y ellos me contestan igual. Pero Evan no se toma la molestia de platicar. En eso coincide con la familia de mamá.

Bueno, ya que nos presenté... ah, cierto, olvidé mencionar a mis padres.

La Reina Mérida todavía conserva la libertad que tan ferozmente defendió, solo que ahora ha cambiado, todavía sale a cabalgar con mi padre y practica con su arco. Pero ahora también tiene la responsabilidad del reino sobre ella, aunque claramente comparte esa carga con mi padre, el Rey. Mamá tiene un largo pelo rizado, imposible de peinar (ese dato me lo dio mi abuela Elinor), pelirrojo como el sol del ocaso (así lo llamó mi padre), y ojos azul claro. Siempre que se lo pedimos, nos cuenta a Evan y a mí, sus historias. Cuando se encontró por primera vez al oso Mor'du, la vez que le compraron a Angus, las anécdotas que vivía con nuestra abuela antes de cumplir los 16, entre otras. Aunque hubo una historia que nunca nos contó, cómo se enamoró de nuestro padre.

Mi padre, por otro lado, es...

* * *

-Meg... despierta, Meg. Hay cosas que hacer- Escuché a mi hermano detrás de mí. Me limité a gruñir y cubrir mi cabeza con las sábanas.

-Fuera de aquí, Evan. Cinco minutos más...

-No será posible, hermanita, debemos estar listos, hoy vienen de visita los lores y sus hijos... -Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir. Salté de la cama y eché a mi hermano fuera de mi cuarto, inmediatamente cerré la puerta y me dirigí al armario. Me puse un vestido verde oscuro con las orillas bordadas con encaje dorado, y coloqué mi diadema plateada sobre mi cabeza.

-Ya era hora -Respondió Evan cuando por fin salí de mi habitación. Estaba apoyado en la pared de enfrente, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, parecía molesto, pero yo sabía que solo fingía, usaba el traje típico del clan de nuestro padre, con los colores de DunBroch -Para tener 16 años, te tardas arreglándote.

Claro. 16. La misma edad que nuestra madre tenía cuando decidieron comprometerla. Aunque, claro, no eligió pareja hasta que cumplió los 18. Aun así, pronto buscarían pareja para mí. Evan todavía no se decidía entre una muchacha del clan DunBroch que había conocido hace unos meses, y Lady Macintosh, hija de Lord Macintosh, el mismo que alguna vez fuera candidato de mi madre.

Nos dirigimos a la sala del trono codo con codo. Tratando de mantener el porte propio de los príncipes. Bajamos por la escalera hasta nuestros respectivos tronos, a la vista de todo el mundo. Me senté junto a mi madre, mientras que Evan se sentaba junto a mi padre. La familia de mamá se encontraba a nuestros lados; yo estaba junto a mis tíos Hubert y Harris, y mi abuela Elinor. En cambio, Evan estaba junto a Hamish y nuestro abuelo Fergus.

Nuestro padre se levantó y abrió los brazos, abarcando toda la sala.

-Bienvenidos, amigos míos... estamos aquí, eh... reunidos para... -A veces, papá tenía problemas dando discursos en público, entonces mamá le ayudaba.

-¡La presentación de los candidatos! -Se me cortó la respiración. ¿De verdad estaban arreglando mi propio compromiso, después de lo que mamá había pasado? Sacudí la cabeza.

-¡Macintosh! -Gritaron los miembros de ese clan. Ahí estaba Lord Macintosh, el candidato rechazado de mamá, ya no poseía la mirada arrogante que ella nos había descrito, en cambio, parecía tener los pies en la tierra, muy decidido. Eso sí, seguía siendo un hombre musculoso y bien parecido.

-Majestades, les presento a mi hijo mayor -Detrás de él apareció un muchacho parecido a su padre, con el pelo negro hasta los hombros, ojos claros y gran nariz, su tartán mostraba los colores de Macintosh, y dejaba ver su pecho lampiño -El mejor espadachín del clan... después de mi, claro. Muy ágil, guapo, y digno.

El muchacho llevaba su espada, así que hizo un par de maniobras un poco complicadas. Nada que Evan no puedira hacer. Aun así, me sonrió amistosamente, alzando las cejas, le respondí con un gesto indiferente.

-¡Mackay! -El tartán del clan era mucho verde y poco azul, Lord Mackay era pálido, con pelo pelirrojo, ojos negros, tenía un gran bigote, y era un poco musculoso, llevaba una camiseta aguamarina bajo el tartán.

-He aquí mi heredero -Señaló a un muchacho de entre la multitud, éste era un poco más alto que su padre, poco musculoso, pelirrojo oscuro, ojos marrones, un poco tímido -Que venció a 500 invasores vikingos él solo, y dirigió con valentía a nuestro ejército al combate.

También mencionaron a los clanes Sinclair, con un tartán azul y verde con cuadros rojos, y a MacNab, con un tartán más tradicional (tela escocesa común).

El muchacho Sinclair tenía el pelo negro similar a una melena, pinturas rojas por todo el cuerpo, ojos negros, un poco bronceado, y muy confiado. Y MacNab era también blanco, ojos azules, pelo rubio y corto, con apariencia fuerte y decidida.

Cada vez que presentaban a un nuevo pretendiente, mamá los estudiaba uno a uno. Yo no conocía a los demás clanes, aparte de DunBroch, MacGuffin, Dingwall y Macintosh. Cuando los cuatro candidatos fueron presentados, papá se levantó para anunciar algo, pero no le fue posible: alguien de entre el público dio un grito de dolor, creo que Lord Macintosh, enseguida recibió un puñetazo en la mandíbula. El grito impulsó el primitivo deseo agresivo de los hombres de buscar pelea. Incluso nuestro abuelo saltó sobre los Lores, gritando algo como "¡Pelea!" Papá y mamá se miraron a los ojos un momento, entonces mamá se levantó y caminó tranquilamente hacia su padre y los otros lores. Nunca la había visto hacer eso, adentrarse entre la multitud, que poco a poco iba tranquilizándose, hasta que terminó por silenciarse, cuando mamá se detuvo delante de los lores, que peleaban entre sí. Detecté orgullo en la expresión de mi abuela, al ver a su hija hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Volvió pacíficamente donde estábamos nosotros, jalando de las orejas o patillas a los cinco hombres, y los soltó al llegar a las escaleras. Nuestro abuelo fue a sentarse junto a Evan, con la cabeza gacha y algo sorprendido por lo que acababa de suceder. Entonces mamá volteó a ver a la multitud, con una expresión indiferente en el rostro.

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos tranquilos, debemos escuchar lo siguiente -En ese momento, mamá se veía fuerte, muy decidida, con el porte de la reina que era por derecho. No parecía la muchacha inquieta que nuestra abuela nos había descrito -Es la tradición que el chico primogénito de cada uno de los grandes clanes compitan en los Juegos por la mano de la princesa de MacGuffin. La tradición dicta que sea la misma princesa la que elija el evento decisivo.

Entonces volteó a verme, como si esperaba que dijera algo. Sabía lo que debía hacer, me levanté de mi asiento de forma elegante, y miré a cada uno de mis candidatos, a sabiendas de que mi decisión podría afectar drásticamente mi futuro. Tomé aire, y recordé la historia de los propios Juegos de mamá.

-Yo elijo... -Volteé a verla brevemente, por su mirada, supe que entendía lo que haría -Arquería.

-¡Que los Juegos comiencen! -Exclamó papá, y todos los clanes vitorearon.

* * *

Antes de que nos dirigiéramos al campo donde los Juegos sucederían, detuve a mi madre en la sala del trono, antes de que saliéramos. Le hizo una seña a papá para que él y Evan continuaran, y se quedó conmigo.

-Meg, ¿Qué sucede, hija? -Su mirada, era la misma que me dirigía cuando realmente escuchaba lo que tenía que decirle, la misma que usaba con papá y cuando algún sirviente le contaba los problemas y situación del reino.

-Es que... -No sabía cómo formular esa pregunta. Desde hacía tiempo yo ya sabía que sería comprometida con algún lord de los clanes del reino, lo sabía desde pequeña. Pero yo no quería un matrimonio arreglado, quería uno como el de mis abuelos, o el de mis padres, uno en el que pudiera ver con amor y cariño a mi esposo, y lo conociera realmente, quería un matrimonio con alguien que pudiera hacerme feliz. Quería casarme por amor y no por compromiso.

-Entiendo lo que pasas, mi niña -Miré a mi madre a los ojos. Eran azules como el cielo al mediodía, algo que me encantaba de nuestro hogar -Yo también tuve mis dudas cuando me comprometí... ¿Alguna vez te conté la historia de cómo conocí a tu padre?

Claro que lo había hecho, había contado sus historias mil veces, y yo nunca me cansaba de escucharlas, así que le pedí que me contara. Habló de cómo era el reino en su época, cuando a una la obligaban a casarse, me sorprendí al escuchar eso, y ella me sonrió cálidamente.

-Veras, Aila. Tú tienes una posibilidad que a mí no se me do en su momento. Cuando alguno de tus pretendientes gane en los Juegos, tendrá el derecho de quedarse para cortejarte o buscar su propio destino -A juzgar por su risa, vio mi cara, completamente confundida- Verás, cuando yo tuve mis pretendientes, el que ganara debía casarse conmigo inmediatamente.

-El cual fue Lord Dingwall -Dije yo, recordando esa historia. Mamá sacudió la cabeza.

-Sí. Pero no. En realidad, yo no quería casarme -Asentí -Así que decidí defender mi mano siguiendo las reglas. Según el discurso de mi madre, "el primogénito de cada clan...", y yo soy la primogénita de mi familia, así que defendí mi mano acertando todos los tiros. Por eso, dado que eres mi hija, no te di esa oportunidad para arriesgarnos a una guerra, yo dije "el chico primogénito...". ¿Entiendes?

-Si, mamá -Ella me abrazó fuertemente, y yo le devolví el gesto. Cuando nos separamos, descubrí que ya estábamos en los campos detrás del castillo. Mi madre se despidió, y estaba dispuesta a reunirse con papá, pero recordé lo que quería preguntar -¡Mamá!

Volteó a verme, lista para responder cualquier duda que tuviera.

-¿Cómo te enamoraste de papá? -Se limitó a sonreírme.

-Esa es una historia para otro momento -Y siguió su camino.

* * *

-¡Lady MacGuffin! -Miré por encima de mi hombro a uno de mis pretendientes llegar, al parecer había corrido para alcanzarme. Era Mackay, el muchacho pelirrojo con bigote y ojos negros. Estábamos en los campos dedicados al lanzamiento de tronco, cercano al bosque. Al joven le tomó poco tiempo recobrarse y hablar. Tenía la voz grave, pero no demasiado.

-Lady MacGuffin, esperaba encontrarla con su hermano el príncipe Evander. Al no encontrarla, decidí buscarla en los alrededores.

-Pues... eso es muy amable de su parte, joven Lord Mackay -Mantuve una postura seria frente al joven, demostrando mi liderazgo natural. Fue un consejo de mi madre, en cuanto vio que lanzar flechas no era precisamente lo mío.

-Además... esperaba conocerla un poco antes del evento de Arquería -El muchacho, un poco más alto que yo, como de la altura de mi madre, parecía amable, pero no dejé que eso me afectara -MacNab y Macintosh también la buscaban.

-¿Y el joven Sinclair? -Pregunté, al darme cuenta de que no lo había mencionado. Mackay hizo un ademán despectivo con el brazo.

-Él no está interesado en estos juegos, Alteza. Dice que todo fue idea de su padre -Sonreí al escuchar eso. Ahora solo me preocuparía por tres pretendientes. Descubrí que ambos estábamos en un incómodo silencio, por lo que decidí romper el hielo.

-Entonces... tu padre no vino al territorio del clan DunBroch durante los Juegos de mi madre... -Mackay sacudió la cabeza.

-No, para entonces mi padre ya estaba comprometido con mi madre, Lady Scott (otro clan escocés), tampoco tuvo el placer de asistir a la boda de Lady DunBroch -Ahora hablaba de mamá. Quise desviar ligeramente el tema de mi familia.

-Si tu padre estaba comprometido cuando mi madre tenía mi edad, ¿Cuántos años tiene, joven Mackay? Si no le molesta, claro -Agregué rápidamente, preguntándome por la edad del muchacho.

-17, Alteza -No me sorprendió mucho, solo era un año mayor que yo, y uno menor que Evan. Iba a decir algo, pero escuché otras voces a mi izquierda.

-¡Princesa Megan! -Eran MacNab y Macintosh. A pesar de no llevar camiseta bajo el tartán, Macintosh estaba sudando por el esfuerzo de correr, en cambio, MacNab permanecía calmo. El pelo negro de Macintosh se le pegaba a la cara y tapaba sus ojos azules. MacNab, con su pelo rubio y figura corpulenta, me recordaba a papá. Aparté ese pensamiento parpadeando.

-¿Qué desean, mis lores? -Una pregunta clásica, que mamá me había enseñado para cualquier caso. Macintosh se enderezó, todavía rojo, y trató de hablar. Descubrí que tenía mi misma altura.

-Esta... tábamos busc... buscándola... princesa... uff -Volvió a apoyar sus manos sobre las rodillas. MacNab rodó los ojos y habló en vez de él.

-Lo que quiere decir, princesa -Vaya, tenía una voz muy grave. Me recordó a un oso -Es que estábamos preocupados por usted. No la encontrábamos por ninguna parte.

-Muchas gracias, joven MacNab. Pero estoy bien...

El sonido de un cuerno nos recordó que todavía quedaba un evento por delante. A sabiendas de que debía estar presente, eché a correr hacia la multitud, para llegar hasta donde mis padres estaban. Llegué justo a tiempo, cuando mis padres se levantaban y hacían el anuncio.

-¡Arqueros, a sus puestos! -Era mamá, otra vez con el porte de reina. Tenía puesto un vestido azul cielo ajustado, llevaba el pelo suelto, y la corona de oro adornaba su frente, similar a mi diadema plateada. Fui a sentarme a mi trono, no sin antes descubrir por el rabillo del ojo a papá, dándole a mamá una expresión divertida y cómplice. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

El primero fue Sinclair, su piel ligeramente bronceada lo hacía resaltar, por no mencionar las marcas rojas. Sacó una flecha del carcaj y se hizo el silencio. Todos estábamos concentrados en la flecha y la diana. Sinclair soltó la cuerda, y la flecha fue a incrustarse en la zona blanca que rodeaba el blanco.

-Justo como Macintosh -Escuché a mi madre hablar a mi lado. Al verla, la encontré hablando con papá. También Evan los había escuchado, ahora los espiábamos.

Por su expresión molesta, diría que no se esperaba eso, aunque debía admitirlo, tampoco parecía interesado.

Después fue MacNab, el rubio corpulento. Todos guardaron silencio,expectantes. Su flecha cayó en el aro azul, demasiado lejos del blanco. Lo vi muy molesto, pero supo controlarse. Al menos era buen perdedor.

-Me recuerda a tí -Otro comentario de mamá. Esta vez preferí ignorarlos y concentrarme en el siguiente pretendiente, Mackay, el muchacho con el que me encontré minutos antes. Supuse que, si perdía, al menos podíamos ser buenos amigos. Apuntó, y su flecha cayó en el blanco. No en el centro, pero cerca, la gente vitoreó y gritó, al parecer ya tenían a su favorito. Pero aun faltaba Macintosh.

Otra vez el silencio, apartó el pelo de su cara, y disparó. Una repentina corriente de aire desvió su flecha, que terminó en el círculo más alejado de la diana. Era un golpe bajo. Lo que siguió me dejó sin palabras, el joven Macintosh no lo podía creer, gritó y se desquitó con su arco, luego lo lanzó hacia la multitud y cayó en señal de derrota. Alguien encontró su arco a varios metros.

Escuché a mamá reírse. Puse atención, pocas veces la había visto reír en eventos tan serios.

-De tal palo, tal astilla -Papá se mostró de acuerdo.

-Si, jaja. Lo bueno es que no es igual de arrogante -Claro, mis padres hablaban de su propio tiempo, cuando tenían mi edad y la de Evan. En cuanto la gente terminó con el barullo, mi padre se levantó.

-Como dicta la tradición, el joven Mackay debería desposar a la princesa mañana por la mañana -Más aplausos, quería que la tierra me tragara y todos dejaran de ponerme atención, aunque no lo demostré -Pero como algunos de los presentes sabrán, la última vez esto derivó en un desastre que casi nos conduce a la guerra. Por ello, y por las opiniones de los lores, se ha decidido que el ganador tenga el derecho de cortejar a la princesa. Si alguno de los dos decide no llevar a cabo el proceso, podremos pasar con el siguiente, y el ganador deberá volver a sus tierras.

Hubo murmullos de confusión por parte de muchos, excepto Lord Macintosh, su clan, los MacGuffin, y los DunBroch. Ellos recordaban lo sucedido cuando mamá era adolescente.

* * *

Durante la noche, mamá fue a ver cómo estaba. Evan y yo habíamos platicado acerca de los pretendientes y de Mackay. Ahora tenía el derecho de merodear por el castillo, aunque oficialmente no podríamos empezar hasta mañana. Durante el poco tiempo que estuve con él, me pareció simpático, platicador, y muy abierto. No tuvo problemas en decirme que su relación con los caballos no era buena, y que por eso Mor'du se apartó de él cuando se lo presenté.

-Meg, Evan. Sabía que estarían aquí -Detrás de ella venía papá. Era muy musculoso y robusto, como abuelo Fergus, tenía pequeñas trenzas en el pelo rubio, que evitaban al cabello estorbarle, tenía ojos azules, era muy cariñoso y amable, y tenía una gran barbilla, oculta por su barba. Llevaba siempre los colores de MacGuffin en su tartán, y muy pocas veces lo cambiaba por DunBroch, como cuando salíamos todos a un día de campo.

Aproveché que mamá estaba ahí para preguntarle algo que me rondaba la cabeza desde la mañana.

-Ma, ¿Cómo te enamoraste de papá? -Ambos se vieron a los ojos un momento, entonces papá asintió, y ella volteó a vernos.

-Es una historia larga -Me acomodé en la alfombra junto al fuego, cerca de Evan, lista para escuchar, él también parecía ansioso. Mamá se sentó frente a nosotros, con papá a su lado. Ambos se tomaron de las manos, obviamente recordando el pasado, cuando eran más jóvenes.

* * *

 **HACE 20 AÑOS**

Habían pasado dos años desde que Mérida fuera casi comprometida con el joven Dingwall, cuando convirtió a su madre, la reina Elinor, en un oso, y cuando la relación entre ambas mejoró y los lores volvieron a sus respectivas tierras, con la posibilidad de crear sus propios destinos.

Mérida sabía por medio de las cartas que enviaba a los muchachos, que Ken Macintosh se había comprometido con la joven de un clan cercano al suyo. Craig Dingwall resultó ser más inteligente de lo que aparentaba, en lo que él llamaba "estrategia", que más bien parecía una excusa. En cuanto a Caleb MacGuffin, podía escribir en perfecto escocés y entenderlo, a pesar de que hablara en dialecto. Al parecer, MacGuffin estaba aprendiendo a hablar escocés, y trataba de enseñarle a Mérida el dialecto, aunque no fuera sencillo.

La relación de Mérida con su madre había mejorado muchísimo, ambas se escuchaban mutuamente cuando tenían algo que decir, trataban de encontrar soluciones a sus problemas en vez de simplemente apartarse, entre otras cosas. En cambio, los trillizos nunca cambiaron. Ahora que tenían como 8 años, edad en la que Mérida empezó a estudiar para ser una buena princesa. A pesar de que ahora no tenían tanto tiempo, seguían encontrando la forma de mortificar a Moody.

Como parte de sus deberes, Mérida debía participar en asuntos con conciernen a los demás clanes, visitas, tratados, mantener el orden entre otras cosas, pero lo que más disfrutaba la princesa era visitar a sus amigos, los jóvenes Macintosh, MacGuffin y Dingwall. Esta ocasión visitarían al clan MacGuffin por un asunto acerca de negocios.

Mientras sus padres mantenía una audiencia con Lord MacGuffin, Mérida aprovechó la ocasión para escapar del castillo -no tan grande como el suyo, y explorar el paisaje que rodeaba el lugar. Su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarse con el joven MacGuffin en el umbral de la entrada principal del castillo, como si estuviera esperando algo, o a alguien. En cuanto la vio llegar, el muchacho sonrió.

-Su Alteza. La estaba esperando -Mérida cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y enarcó una ceja.

-¿De verdad? Porque no entiendo que querría el joven MacGuffin de mí.

-Solo quería hablar -Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que ahora el muchacho hablaba escocés perfectamente- ...y pedirle que Caleb llámeme, por favor.

-Y tú llámame Mérida- Contestó ella, sonriendo, a sabiendas de que Caleb todavía tardaría un poco a hablar completamente bien. Ambos pasaron el resto del día juntos, charlando, practicando con el arco, y poniéndose al día. Nada de lo que hicieron fue precisamente relevante para ella, ya que solía pasar el tiempo de esa forma con Ken y con Craig.

Cuando el rey llamó a Mérida para que fuera con él, Caleb la detuvo un momento.

-Mérida, antes de que vayas, quiero algo decirte...

-¿Sí? -Le intrigaba, hacía tiempo que la princesa no veía a su amigo tan tímido.

-Yo...quería decir que... cuando defendiste tú tu destino y invitaste a crear nuestros destinos... te veías hermosa -Y con esto, Caleb se fue, seguramente a su habitación. En cambio, el comentario dejó a Mérida con la boca abierta: nunca se le pasó por la mente que su amigo Caleb pensara así de ella. ¿Cómo había sucedido?

Se formó una idea muy clara en la mente de la pelirroja, debía mantener distancia entre ella y el joven MacGuffin, hasta que ese pensamiento desapareciera de su mente. Porque Mérida no trataría de deshacerse de él, oh no; apreciaba mucho la amistad entre ellos dos como para arruinarla.

Iban a quedarse una noche en el clan MacGuffin, así que se apartaron dos habitaciones, una para los reyes, y otra para la princesa. Antes de ir a acostarse, Elinor visitó a su hija, para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden.

-Mérida, cariño. ¿Estás bien? -La susodicha permanecía recostada en su cama, admirando el diseño del techo con expresión crítica. No miró a su madre.

-Si, lo estoy, ¿Por qué el interés? -Elinor sonrió, conocía muy bien a su hija.

-Desde que volviste al castillo, estuviste muy pensativa, ¿Tiene que ver con el joven MacGuffin? -El rubor la traicionó, revelándole a su madre el tema a tratar -¿Qué sucedió hoy?

¿Acaso debía contarle a su madre sobre lo que Caleb dijo? ¿Y si su madre se lo tomaba demasiado literal y comprometía su futuro? Pero, eso había cambiado. Ahora, su madre escucharía lo que la joven tenía que decir, pondría atención y se aseguraría de entender el asunto perfectamente antes de dar su veredicto.

-Hoy pasé tiempo con Caleb... como amigos. Charlamos, practicamos algún deporte... en fin, todo iba bien hasta que... -Dudó un momento, preocupando a su madre.

-¿Pero...?

-Me llamó hermosa -Por fin lo soltó, al hacerlo, sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían ligeramente -Cuando papá me llamó, él me detuvo y lo hizo. Dijo que cuando defendí mi destino y los invité a seguir sus propios caminos, me veía hermosa... pero yo no quiero que me vea así. Digo, sé que soy una chica y que es natural que los chicos digan eso, pero... no lo sé, no me siento cómoda al saber que alguien cercano a mí diga eso...

Mérida suspiró, sin saber qué hacer. Eran pocas las veces que esa inteligente y obstinada joven realmente no sabía cómo actuar, sobre todo, cuando se trataba de amor u otro tema que no conociera a fondo. Elinor sabía exactamente por lo que su hija estaba pasando.

-Mi niña... que un chico piense así de ti no tiene nada de malo, ni aunque sea un amigo cercano. Yo sentí lo mismo cuando tu padre trató de cortejarme, en esos momentos era tan tímido... se sonrojaba y no sabía qué decir o hacer -La muchacha ya estaba levantándose de la cama, así que la reina cambió de táctica rápidamente -No estoy diciendo que el muchacho trate de cortejarte, solo es el hecho de que probablemente le gustes.

Pff, claro, gustarle. Pero, ahora que lo analizaba, Caleb había estado algo nervioso a lo largo del día, y muchas veces lo atrapó mirándola fijamente. No se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta, pero Mérida desde hace un par de semanas, había deseado conocer alguna vez a alguien que la tratara como lo hacía su padre con su madre la idea de formar una familia y tener a quien amar de forma distinta ya no parecía tan mala, pero seguía sin sentirse lista para algo así.

-Ma, sobre el tema del matrimonio... todavía no estoy lista, sí quisiera tener a alguien, como tú tienes a papá, pero el casarme parece una idea demasiado apresurada, yo...

-Cielo, yo también me sentí así cuando me comprometí. Es natural que estés nerviosa, pero puedo asegurarte, cariño, que estás más que lista para formar una relación con alguno de tus antiguos pretendientes. ¿Te gustaría intentarlo?

-Madre, yo quiero mi libertad -Le recordó la muchacha. Su madre sonrió comprensivamente.

-Te lo digo por experiencia propia, hija. Cuando tengas un prometido, todavía conservarás tu libertad, solo la compartirás, podrás cabalgar junto a tu pareja, practicarás arquería con tu pareja, y descubrirás una genuina y pura felicidad. ¿No tienes a alguien que te haga sentir especial? -La chica se lo pensó un momento. Craig era inteligente y podían pasar horas hablando sobre cualquier cosa, pero no sentía nada. Ken ya estaba comprometido, y conservaba cierto egocentrismo que poco le agradaba a Mérida, aunque era tolerable. Y Caleb tampoco le despertaba ninguna sensación... pero recordó su tarde juntos. No había sido la gran cosa, pero algo había cambiado. Cuando el joven se despidió de ella, había hablado, y su comentario nervioso había tomado a la princesa con la guardia baja.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la pelirroja paseaba por el castillo de MacGuffin, reflexionando sobre la conversación que mantuvo con su madre. La opción de enamorarse parecía lejana, aunque no tanto como antes, pero, ¿Un amigo? Sería muy extraño, hasta apara ella. Pero si le daba una oportunidad... no necesariamente debía casarse con él, ¿Verdad? Su madre no sería capaz de obligarla, solo porque tuviera una relación con alguno de sus pretendientes. Pero, si no fuera oficial...

Y su madre había dicho que el nerviosismo era natural, que aunque no se sintiera preparada, podría estar lista...

-¿Mérida? -La voz de Caleb la devolvió a la realidad rápidamente -¿Qué haces aquí?

La princesa miró alrededor, había llegado accidentalmente a la cocina, donde algunos sirvientes preparaban el desayuno, éstos se inclinaron respetuosamente al verla entrar y volvieron a sus trabajos. En cambio, Caleb no dejaba de mirarla.

-Pues... estaba de paso... pensando en mis asuntos, y llegué aquí -El joven asintió, un poco tímido. De pronto, Mérida recordó su último encuentro con el muchacho, ahora sentía que debía responder algo, para romper el incómodo silencio en que se encontraban -¿Sabes?... Podría decir que lo que dijiste ayer...

-Oh, no hace falta volver a mencionarlo, princesa, lo lamento.

-¡No!, Está bien, no debes disculparte, solo... quería agradecerte, normalmente no recibo ese tipo de halagos -La muchacha sintió cómo las mejillas se la calentaban, ojalá él no notara su rubor.

-¿En serio? -No entendía la incredulidad de su amigo, pues claro que nadie le hacía ese tipo de halagos.

-En serio, ¿Por qué?

-Por que te los mereces -La princesa se ruborizó un poco más -De verdad, ¿Cómo pueden los demás no notarlo?

Entonces a Mérida se le ocurrió una idea descabellada, le gustaba a Caleb, ¿Pero cuánto? Iba a averiguarlo; tomó de la mano al joven MacGuffin y lo condujo fuera del castillo, a los campos. Cuando llegaron, lo soltó, se sentó en el suelo y lo invitó a hacer lo mismo, junto a ella.

-Así que... -Empezó ella, mirando a su amigo a los ojos- ¿Qué es lo que los demás no notan en mí que deba mencionarse?

MacGuffin desvió la mirada, algo avergonzado, de verdad que la princesa jamás lo había visto así de nervioso. Y recordó cuando, la noche anterior, su madre habló acerca del rey cuando era joven.

-¿Aparte de que te encanta la libertad? Eres una bella princesa, tu cabello es... de un rojo intenso, tus ojos azules... eres más fuerte y obstinada que algunas personas que conozco, eres la mejor arquera del reino, también buena espadachina, sabes montar muy bien, es admirable que defiendas tu libertad hasta el extremo, eres muy inteligente y astuta... y... creo que, es... todo...

Cada palabra de su amigo tenía un efecto distinto en la princesa. En primer lugar, ¿Cómo era posible que él hubiera notado todo eso? Segundo, sus palabras parecían sinceras, aunque ella trataba de mantenerse escéptica. Tercero, era muy poca la gente que podía describirla así. Las palabras calaban hondo en la princesa, haciéndola ruborizarse y sentirse vulnerable. Normalmente estar vulnerable era algo que ella odiaba, pero ahora... no era tan importante.

De un momento a otro, pequeñas lágrimas escaparon por sus ojos. Caleb volteó a verla, y ella lo abrazó brevemente.

-Gracias, creo que era lo que necesitaba escuchar -Se incorporó y volvió al castillo, dejando atrás a un confundido muchacho.

Un par de horas después, los botes de la familia real estaban listos, y la familia se despedía de sus huéspedes. Los reyes y Lord MacGuffin intercambiaron unas palabras, mientras que Mérida buscaba al joven MacGuffin con la mirada. Lo encontró junto a su padre, observádola, sus miradas se cruzaron, y él sonrió cálidamente, haciendo que el corazón de la princesa se acelerara.

-Entonces... -Él se le acercó un poco, quedando ambos a dos pasos de distancia.

-Entonces... -Respondió ella -Te veré luego.

-Mérida... -El muchacho bajó la mirada, nervioso, ella cerró la distancia entre ellos.

-Oye, es normal que te pongas nervioso -Caleb alzó la mirada para verla a los ojos- Mi madre me lo dijo, y yo también me siento extraña ahora que sé... bueno, lo que piensas -Lo siguiente que dijo salió de improviso -Verás, por el momento no estoy segura de mis sentimientos y no podría decirte si siento algo similar o no... pero con el tiempo, tal vez... algo suceda.

-Lo comprendo -Respondió él -Pero antes de que te vayas, esto quería darte.

Mérida sonrió. Dejó que su amigo tomara sus manos y pusiera algo en ellas, después se alejó un paso. Ella abrió las manos, viendo ahí un colgante similar al que le había dado a la bruja a cambio del hechizo, tenía figuras celtas representando dos osos en un fondo verde oliva. Era hermoso.

-Caleb... -Alzó la mirada, mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos -Esto es...

Él se le acercó un poco y la abrazó con fuerza. Algo hizo "clic" dentro de ella, de repente, el abrazo era más significativo, así que se lo devolvió. Se separaron tras unos segundos y se vieron a los ojos, ruborizados.

-Hasta pronto, Caleb MacGuffin -E hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Hasta pronto, Mérida DunBroch -Él la imitó, entonces la princesa subió al bote, junto a sus padres. Volteó a ver a su mejor amigo para despedirse, mientras el bote iba alejándose lentamente. En ningún momento rompieron el contacto visual.

* * *

-... después de eso, nos enviamos cartas más frecuentemente. Éstas eran cada vez más personales, empecé a fantasear sobre el matrimonio, creyendo que tal vez sí estaba lista...

-Mamá, eso es muy cursi -La interrumpió mi hermano, rodando los ojos. Mis padres sonrieron ante su reacción. En mi opinión era el principio de una historia muy tierna y hermosa, de cómo mis padres empezaron a ver algo especial en el otro, hasta que en algún momento decidieron que querían pasar el resto de sus vidas el uno junto a otro.

Entonces de ahí venía el colgante que mamá siempre usaba. Papá interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Entonces, querida, ¿Crees que tú serás capaz de soportar a ese Mackay? Y si no es así, tendrás que elegir entre los otros tres pretendientes -Asentí. De verdad deseaba una historia como la de mis padres, tal vez no tan lenta, pero sí que fuera linda.

Mis padres se vieron a los ojos con mucho amor, entonces se despidieron y fueron a sus aposentos, Evan se quedó un poco más.

-¿Crees que podrás escoger entre tus amigas? -Le pregunté. Él se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, ambas me hacen sentir bien, ambas son lindas, me hacen reír y paso buenos ratos con ellas. Yvaine Macintosh es muy amigable y delicada, en cambio, Vika DunBroch es más ruda, alguien que estaría cómoda entre nuestros tíos, muy bromista y risueña.

-No quisiera sonar insensible... -De verdad quería sonar sutil - pero debes elegir alguna que pueda ser buena madre para tus hijos.

Evan asintió, no muy seguro. Claro, él era mayor y llevaba más tiempo que yo deliberando acerca de su futuro. Pero yo era la que estaba a punto de recibir montones de atención. Solo esperaba que eso me ayudara a escoger a alguien indicado para mí, a quien pudiera amar.

De la misma forma en que mis padres lo hacían. La Reina Mérida DunBroch y el Rey Caleb MacGuffin.

* * *

 **¡Yaaay! Y ahí está. ¿Qué tal quedó? ¿Mucho fluff? ¿Le faltó?  
** **Quien sabe, hasta ahora es el único fic sobre ésta pareja casada que he visto, jaja.** **Ahora, el significado de los nombres según** **  
**

 **Megan; Fuerte, capaz.**

 **Aila; Del lugar pedregoso.**

 **Nimue; Es la bruja de la leyenda del Rey Arturo.**

 **Evan; Diestro.**

 **Ken; Guapo.**

 **Craig; Moras en la peña.**

 **Caleb; Paloma, paz.**

 **Yvaine; Estrella de la mañana.**

 **Vika; Desde el arroyo.**

 **Por un error a la hora de copiar al nombre. aquí aparece como Caleb, aunque el original es Calem. Y decidí no cambiarlo jeje.**


End file.
